


and it won't be long

by killu0tine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Class Differences, Dialogue Heavy, Homophobia, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Ramen, akaashi is a class traitor in a good way, bokuto has two moms, it's only mentioned in passing tho, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killu0tine/pseuds/killu0tine
Summary: Akaashi goes to Bokuto's house to sleep over and he finds exactly what he's missingThey have a conversation. Not to make any important points or anything, just to explore where each of them is coming from
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	and it won't be long

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop listening to "when you sleep" by my bloody valentine and it brought this on. the title is a lyric from that song. 
> 
> as always, hope you like it! :)

The indentations of a bicycle's tires showed themselves in the drying dirt of late April, reaching its destination increasingly quickly. Or so it seemed.

Akaashi's heart beat to the rhythm of his thoughts, that is to say very fast.

The sky was tinged with pink only in the slightest, the soft breeze gently playing with his hair and linens hanging haphazardly from the clothesline.

 _Feels like I'm free, like I can't be bothered._

As he hit the brakes and slowed to a stop, he locked the bicycle and was greeted almost instantly by the screen door opening.

"Keiji!" Bokuto's mom smiled and led him in. "I wasn't expecting you yet. Is there anything you want?"

She yelled up to Bokuto, who ran down the short stairs and nearly knocked Akaashi over in a hug.

Akaashi laughed, and said, "No! I think I'm alright." 

She nodded and walked away.

"Just because you're not hungry doesn't mean I'm not! Also, you always say that." Bokuto was even more hyper than usual.

They walked into the kitchen, where Bokuto's moms were chatting and making dinner, with four packages of beef ramen next to the stove and water starting to boil.

Akaashi sat down with Bokuto, each on two stools next to the counter. Their long legs both grazed the floor, and they talked about their day as Bokuto made it through a bar of ice cream.

Sooner than later they were twirling noodles around their chopsticks, eating like it was their last day alive. Bokuto drank the broth from the bowl, and almost drank it from Akaashi's bowl too until he stopped him.

The one who had been in the kitchen, Kaoru, a short woman with wavy black hair and glasses, laughed.

"Koutarou! Stop that. Look at him, honey." Her wife, Megumi, the one at the door, smiled at the both of them.

Akaashi felt heat – blood? rush to his face. It was like he was just as much family as they were.

~

He laid down next to Bokuto on his bed, reluctantly sprawling out.

"Man, I'm so glad my parents finally let me come here. Well, my dad. I don't know what my mom's doing." Akaashi looked up at the ceiling.

"Isn't your mom always busy?"

"Yeah, most of the time. She's on a corporate board so she's always out."

"Oh yeah, I always forget you're loaded." Bokuto snickered. "You really don't act like it, you know that?"

"I guess not. I don't wanna come off as conceited."

Akaashi faced Bokuto, turning onto his side and sitting up. "I actually really don't like being there. My dad wouldn't let me come over here for the longest time. One time he got mad and admitted it was because you don't live like us. That... your family wasn't good enough for mine, that your parents were deviants-"

He caught his breath, and grunted. "Everything about it pisses me the fuck off. It's not that I want to cut off contact with them, but I don't want to live at their discretion. Am I really living, then?" Akaashi's voice was dark and cut like a circular saw.

Bokuto giggled at his intense stare, blushing slightly. "I don't know how to describe it... but when you look serious it's kinda cute."

Akaashi raised his eyebrows, blinking twice.

Bokuto continued, blunt as always, "So your dad's a homophobe?"

"Yep. You could say that. But he meant that in more of a class way."

"Like, school? One of my moms works part time at a daycare-"

Goddamn, he missed the point sometimes. But it made Akaashi's heart flutter. Strange, for someone who seemed so intelligent. Yet that heart was endlessly open, so perhaps it wasn't.

"He was calling you guys poor. And my mom's worse. It seems that even having to go through a lot of misogynistic bullshit on the corporate ladder can't always make you sympathetic to others." He sighed and looked down, ashamed.

If this was the legacy of his family, he didn't want to pass it on. He dug his fingernails into his shiny palms, sighing.

"I mean, I'm kind of poor, but it's not an insult. Do they think we're lazy?" Bokuto turned his head, looking relatively pensive, at least by his standards.

"Yeah. And my mom says it's genetic superiority, that I'm just better and should be near better people or you'll corrupt me."

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrow, sharing Akaashi's disdain. "It's stupid, 'cause most rich people just sit on their ass and take credit for the heavy lifting everyone else does."

He looked up at Bokuto to nod, with affected, concerned eyes. "You _know_ I don't believe any of it. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I'm fine with giving up what I have if it means I get to be near you."

"I suppose a gated house is more closed off." Bokuto laughed at his own joke, always unfazed and full of joy.

He continued. "I don't think anyone should claim to be better than others. Your parents won't have that money when they're dead, Akaashi."

"Are you suggesting I kill-"

"No! Yes? Should I?"

"I mean..."

Akaashi cleared his throat. "Also, the gay stuff doesn't help, either. I definitely can't tell them. Maybe if I'm respectable about it, like if I act like I'm in a commercial constantly, I could, in five years."

Bokuto nodded. "Yeah, I told my moms I liked boys when I was 13 on the bus and they were like, _That's awesome! You don't have to say it, it's all love to us._ But I can see how your folks think you have... expectations to fulfill."

"That's almost an understatement. Actually, I want to study literature when I get to university. They'll be pissy about it, they say I need to go to med school, but I think it'll be alright." Akaashi gave a small smile, tingles racing up his spine.

"Also, I like how you never acted like I was weird for having gay parents. Or me liking dudes. But you told me you were bi the second time you hung out with me so it kind of made sense. Still, it's the little things. You really are nice, Akaashi. For a rich kid, and for someone in general." Bokuto laid a hand next to where he was sitting.

He inched closer, laying back down in front of him. "I wouldn't think less of you for any of that."

Akaashi laid down face first into the soft pillows and peeked out at Bokuto. "Also, are we boyfriends? You confessed to me last month and it's been... something ever since."

"Well, what does it mean when I want to kiss you all the time?" Bokuto smiled, with a surprisingly soft hand barely touching Akaashi's.

"It means you're gay as hell." he snorted.

"Hmm... I'll take that."

He sunk down into the pillows and let Akaashi snake an arm around his waist until there was no space left between them. It was almost night now, and the faint moonlight combined with the vivid sunset cast light on their faces. 

Pink and gold and orange clouds kissing and embracing them, the emergent twilight protecting them. They were seemingly held close by nature itself.


End file.
